harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunnar Grimmson
Gunnar Grimmson (fl. 1927) was a Dark Wizard that worked as a bounty hunter in the 1920s, who was also a follower of Gellert Grindelwald.Warner Bros. reveals the new characters coming to the new Fantastic Beasts film at Biography After Newton Scamander refused to assist the British Ministry of Magic, Grimmson was hired to travel to Paris in order to kill Credence Barebone. Grimmson also, however, secretly received instructions from Gellert Grindelwald to kill Irma Dugard, to deprive Credence of the answers he was seeking and to push him into Grindelwald's arms. Grimmson accomplished his task during a swift attack. Credence attempted to stop and slay Grimmson in revenge, but the latter was able to maintain a particularly strong protective Shield Charm to protect himself from Credence's Obscurial form long enough to Disapparate and escape. Personality and traits Due to his status as a Bounty hunter for the British Ministry of Magic, Gunnar Grimmson was an intensely malevolent and sinister individual, with a vocal and mutual dislike of Newt Scamander, and seemingly only being loyal to Gellert Grindelwald. Indeed, Grimmson was the polar opposite of Newt Scamander - Newt was a kindly caretaker of beasts, while Grimmson was a vicious beast hunter. He was also a cold-blooded and merciless killer, as he coldly and swiftly murdered Irma Dugard with the Killing Curse in order to fulfil Grindelwald's wishes, showing him to be a very sadistic and dangerous Dark Wizard indeed. Magical abilities and skills *'Bounty hunter skills:' Gunnar Grimmson was a highly skilled bounty hunter, since the British Ministry of Magic trusted him with the important mission of tracking down and killing the extremely dangerous Obscurial Credence Barebone, while Gellert Grindelwald trusted Grimmson to kill Irma Dugard. *'Dark Arts': Grimmson, as a bounty hunter, was highly proficient in the Dark Arts, swiftly casting the Killing Curse which killed Irma Dugard. Casting the Unforgivable Curses require considerable magical skill and malice to perform correctly. *'Charms:' Grimmson seemed exceptionally skilled with charms, as he was able to cast and maintain an extremely powerful Shield Charm, enough to block the devastating attacks of Credence's Obscurus long enough to Disapparate away to safety. *'Apparition': Grimmson, like most adult wizards, was capable of Apparating at will, though he seemed more skilled than most, managing to Disapparate from Credence without relinquishing his Shield Charm until the very moment he was gone, without losing concentration. Etymology *Gunnar is a name of Nordic origin (Gunnarr in Old Norse), meaning fighter, soldier, and attacker, and stem from an old Viking saying which means "Brave and bold warrior". (G''unnr'' "war" and arr "warrior"). *Grimmson is a patronymic name of Icelandic origin meaning "son of Grímur," ultimately meaning "fierce", "to thunder," or (in the context of an alternate name for Odin), "mask." Behind the scenes *Grimmson was played by Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson in . Appearances * * * Notes and references de2:Gunnar Grimmson de:Gunnar Grimmson es:Gunnar Grimmson fr:Gunnar Grimmson pl:Gunnar Grimmson ru:Гуннар Гриммсон Category:Bounty hunters Category:Bullies Category:Dark wizards Category:European individuals Category:Males Category:Members of the Alliance Category:Murderers Category:Unforgivable curse users